


Gardener

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Business Trip, Coitus Interruptus, Cougar - Freeform, Creampie, Eventual Happy Ending, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, French Kissing, Gardens & Gardening, Jon Snow Knows Something, Lust, Lust at First Sight, MILFs, Minor Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Rough Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Jon Snow, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Jon Snow/Melisandre of Asshai Modern AUHot wife seduces young gardener
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Jon Snow, Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Gardener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [House_Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Targaryen/gifts).



Stannis Baratheon told Melisandre he was going to hire someone to finish the project in front of the deck, the wall he was building. He didn't have time, and knew of a young guy who needed the work and was said to be reliable. He didn't tell her that the guy was just 20 or 21, and a friend had recommended him, but neither one of them knew he had seduced some of the wives of the men he worked for.

They lived on a couple of acres, near town, close enough to neighbors so that they could call for help if needed, but remote enough so that they could walk on the deck naked without being seen, or at worst, just from the waist up. And from the waist up Melisandre was delicious -- from the waist down, too for that matter.

The day the new gardener was due Stannis told his wife she'd have to take care of him because he had to go into town for a couple of meetings. The boy listened to what Stannis told him carefully, then Stannis went into the house to tell Melisandre he was leaving, and make sure to watch the gardener, kissed her goodbye, got into the car and drove off.

Melisandre was a very attractive, some said beautiful, redhead. Nice slim figure with smallish but well shaped breasts, a nicely rounded bottom, and finally beautiful long legs. In fact their next door neighbor thought so much of her that he'd come over once in a while to fuck her, which she enjoyed too. Melisandre liked a good fuck!

After the boy had been working for half an hour or so, Melisandre went out and sat on the deck. The deck was above the wall that the gardener was working on, and situated so that the table where Melisandre was sitting was in full view, and she sat there in her jeans reading a magazine. The young gardener was a good looking kid, muscular and tanned from working in the sun, and when he took his shirt off because it was getting hot, Melisandre's mouth started to water. She'd like to get to know him better!

Stannis told her his name was Jon Snow, so she leaned over the deck rail, giving Jon a good look down the front of her blouse, and asked him if he wasn't thirsty. He said yes a glass of water would be nice, so she went in got him a glass of ice water, and while she was there changed from her jeans to a skirt and a blouse that you could see through, and was especially nice because she didn't wear a bra.

She offered him the water, and after drinking it Jon stared at her sitting there for a couple of minutes, then went back to work. She waited for him to look again, this time looking directly at her legs, then crossed them again in an exaggerated way so that he might see something, but might not. This was fun, she thought, and looking at his chest and biceps sweating in the sun said to herself, "Nice bod!"

Then she got up, went into the house, got a couple of bottles of beer and came out, and sat down again, this time legs apart. Legs far enough apart so that he might be able to see all the way up her skirt, then when he looked up she spread a little more, surely he could see her panties now, but he carefully looked into her green eyes when she said "You look so hot, would you like a beer?"

Again he looked into her eyes, when he replied "That would be real cool!"

And walked up the steps to the table.

"Sit down." Melisandre told him, patting the bench beside her. 'You poor boy, my husband shouldn't make you work in this heat."

"Oh, I don't mind, it's good to work in the heat with your shirt off."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then, "Where's your husband gone?"

"He's gone to his office, he'll be gone for at least four hours." She smiled. "You look nice with your shirt off, does it help you cool off?"

"It feels good." He replied.

He finished his beer and went back to work. This was getting us nowhere, thought Melisandre, so she went back into the house for two more beers, took her panties off, and came back out and sat down. As she watched him working and sweating she slowly spread her legs. He glanced up, then away.

"I have another beer for you, come up and sit with me and enjoy it."

He looked up, this time his gray-blue eyes were on her crotch "Okay, but I've got a lot of this wall still to do." He answered as he climbed the steps.

"It's just too damned hot for manual labor" she said as he sat down. "Now isn't that better?" And drank some beer. He drank a big slug, then replied,

"Yeah, some. What do you do to keep cool?"

She laughed. "I take my panties off."

He turned to look at her, and she kissed him full on the mouth. Their mouths met, then his tongue slid between her lips and into her mouth. As their mouths locked together, tongues meeting, swallowing each others saliva, his hand strayed to her knee.

He pulled back. "You've got lovely legs."

"I thought you'd never notice." She said. "Do you think I have nice breasts too?"

She started to undo her blouse, as he watched, then he reached out and cupped one of her well shaped tits in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed the nipple and she gasped.

"Oh, so nice. Don't stop."

But he went on, now with her nipple in his mouth, sucking, then nibbling on it.

Melisandre gasped. "Oh God that feels good." And her hand reached out to touch his shorts, where his cock was now hardening.

"Yes, you have beautiful tits too." He said as he leaned back. He kissed her again, now rolling her nipple between his fingers just hard enough to be almost painful. His kisses were driving her crazy, and she felt a paralytic warmth rising from between her legs. She moved her legs apart some more, aching to have him touch her. She put her hand up the leg of his shorts. His hard cock was nice and big, and she wanted it badly.

His hand was on her knee again, and as they kissed slid up to her soft thigh, then to her fuzzy pubic hair, finally finding her slit. His fingers roughly opened her vulva and as her legs spread wider, first one, then two, finally three fingers pushed through her moist labia. This was what she needed, something in her.

Suddenly they realized that someone was driving up the driveway. Melisandre involuntarily closed her legs, but he left his hand under her skirt. She pulled her blouse closed with her hand. It was the mailman with a package and he stopped near the deck.

"Package for you ma'am." The mailman called as he started to get out of the car. "What was this?" He wondered. Her and this kid sitting together, and he could see the kid's hand was up her skirt.

He'd caught her a couple of times doing funny things, once he'd driven up and she was lying face down on the deck, naked. She had earphones on and evidently hadn't heard him. He'd stood there several minutes admiring what he could she of tits, and looking at the crack between her legs which were slightly open. He'd knocked on the deck railing, and she'd rolled over, taken the earphones off, smiled at him and told him to leave the package by the front door. She'd given him a view of everything and he'd stood there a couple of minutes, then numbly walked up the steps to the front door. As he went back down to the car he looked over at her, and he'd hesitated again as she smiled and said, "Thank you."

Her knee was up and he stood for a moment admiring her lovely breasts, and then looked at her pubic hair through which he could see the pinkness of her inviting cunt, and she didn't move, just smiled at him. Then he turned and continued to the car with his cock starting to swell in his pants. He drove on up the hill opposite, found a secluded spot, took out his hard dripping cock and jacked off. That felt good.

But what was this? She wasn't smiling now, but seemed nervous. Finally the kid said to put the package by the front door, but didn't move his hand from under her skirt. He drove away, and knowing that the kid was about to fuck her, found his secluded spot and jacked off again. This could be habit forming.

After the mailman left Jon turned to Melisandre again and there lips met, and they kissed again long and hard while he worked his fingers deep into her, and she spread her legs to let him feel her while her skirt rode up over her thighs. As his hand went deeper into her he thought "This bitch has a big cunt." And shoved more of his hand in. He pulled his head back,

"Doesn't this hurt?"

"No." she said "I love it." Then started to get up, and Jon did too.

"Wait, wait." She said as she stood up and turning, leaned face down on the table, and said:

"Now give it to me all the way!"

"No rubber?" He asked incredulous.

"No rubber! Just fuck me!"

He lifted her skirt and flipped it over her back. Then stood for a moment looking at her cunt, so red and open from his hand, then, unzipping his shorts, he took out his cock, and in one hard thrust, he rammed it home.

"Oh God yes!" She cried out, as she clamped down on his cock with her strong internal muscles.

She gripped the edges of the table as bang, bang he went shoving it deep into her with each stroke, and he marveled at how tight she had become. She moaned and groaned, cried out as each thrust increased her pleasure. She had one quick orgasm. This rough sex is what she liked, as on and on he went, and she felt his balls slapping against her vulva. She could lay there on the table and take this forever, she thought.

"Harder! Harder!" She urged him as another orgasm swept through her body, but this was too much for him, and he started to shoot into her hot vagina.

She thought she could feel him shooting into her. Thought she could feel a hot stream hitting her cervix, but it didn't matter, they were both done. He was lying on top of her in the hot sun and for both of them this moment of relaxation was wonderful, and he felt her intermittently grab his cock with her vaginal muscles. This was heaven!

He lay on top of her for a few more minutes, then slowly pulled out.

"You'd better get back to work." Melisandre said, "I'll just relax here for a few minutes." And she lay face down on top of the picnic table, the hot sun beating down on her bare buttocks, while Jon wiped his cock off with his handkerchief. He could see his sperm leaking out of her gaping vagina and dripping on to the deck, and he stood looking at it, watching it drip slowly, then he went back down the steps to work.

After half an hour Jon realized she must have fallen asleep, so he went up the steps on to the deck to wake her up, and as he saw her moist vulva his cock was instantly hard. He unzipped, pulled it out, and slid it into her again, as she stirred, moved her ass and murmured

"Oooh,... that.. is.. so.. nice."

Again he was banging away at her vagina, sloppy now from the first load he'd deposited there. She was awake now, wide awake, loving every minute of the big cock reaming her hot cunt. She loved just the fucking, just the feel of him going in and out, in and out of her. She didn't feel as if she would have an orgasm, didn't need one, this was enough, until suddenly, after what seemed forever, she felt it rising inside her. She felt a huge orgasm starting in her crotch, in her cunt, and spreading throughout her body, it was almost painful. Jon felt it too, as her muscles again tightened on his cock, and he started to squirt his juice into her.

For Jon it was over in a few hard thrusts, but Melisandre continued to feel the heat and didn't want to let him go, and they both enjoyed the grasp she had on him. Finally, after forever, she started to relax, and Jon slid out of her red, wet hole. He wiped himself off and went back to work, knowing he'd have to work through lunch to get finished.

Melisandre relaxed her grip on the edge of the table, and slowly got up and went into the house in a daze, went back and got the beer bottles, then to the bathroom to clean herself up. She wanted more of that, you couldn't get too much, as far as she was concerned, but Stannis would be home soon.

It was only a few minutes later that she heard his car on the driveway. Should she change? No she'd stay in her skirt and.......She laughed to herself.

Stannis came in the front door and stopped when he saw her standing in front of him in a skirt.

"That's a nice surprise."

"I couldn't wait for you to get home to surprise you." Said Melisandre.

He put his briefcase down and took her in his arms. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, then opened her blouse and took her breast in her hand.

"Did you miss me?" He asked. Looking into her eyes.

"You know I did." She smiled, although inside she was laughing. Miss him? You bet!

His hand was up her skirt.

"No panties?" He was startled.

"No panties." She echoed.

"And you're so wet. We'd better do something about this." As he steered back to the bedroom. "If only you knew why I was so wet. I hope it's not too sloppy." She chuckled to herself.

But Stannis didn't care, he pushed her back on the bed, pushed back her skirt, and buried his face between her legs, which she spread wide for him. He opened her red lips with his fingers and tasted the juices dripping out of her with his tongue. He thought she tasted different, sweaty and slightly nasty, but thought it must just be the heat of the day.

Getting up he pulled off his pants and shorts and threw them on a heap on the floor, then, lifting her legs over his shoulders, plunged his cock in her. He loved the slop, not realizing that it was Jon's slop, he thought she was very wet just for him and proceeded to fuck her hard. Melisandre loved it, loved the joke, and loved the fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
